


Happy Father's Day

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa drove down the long gravel driveway to the Hale house.  Talia Hale was hosting a big Father’s Day bash out there, and everyone in their unofficial single parents group was going to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momma_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/gifts).



> This is a AU I thought of because of how many single parents there are on Teen Wolf. Being a child of a single-parent household, I can totally relate. See end notes for more. Enjoy!

Melissa drove down the long gravel driveway to the Hale house. Scott was grinning down at his cellphone, probably texting his girlfriend Kira, while Isaac was listening to music on his iPod. Talia Hale was hosting a big Father’s Day bash out there, and everyone in their unofficial single parents group was going to be there. The “group” had formed when all of their kids started hanging out with each other, and the parents realized just how many of them were without spouses. From time to time, they would get together and share stories and woes while their kids sent out for a movie or some other activity.

Melissa had set the car in park when the front door of the house opened and Chin Yukimura stepped out, Kira and Stiles right behind him. The teens circled around him and moved to greet Scott and Isaac as they climbed out of the car, Chin shouting to Melissa with a wave, “Happy Father’s Day!”

She returned the greeting, receiving a quick hug from Stiles and a shy wave from Kira before the teens scrambled back into the house. She followed their trail and met Chin halfway up the stairs, the man saying, “Talia has set the kids up in the game room downstairs. Want a drink?”

“That would be fantastic,” Melissa said, the two of them entering the house. As Chin closed the front door, Melissa griped, “I love my boys, but it was like pulling teeth trying to get them out of bed this morning! I mean, you’d think they be up and at ‘em because of free food and the chance to see their friends.”

Chin nodded with a knowing grin. “You would think that indeed. I suppose I’m lucky that Kira is pretty self-sufficient when it comes to getting herself up.”

“I envy you!” Melissa groaned. “Both of mine sleep like the dead and practically have to be dragged out of bed to wake up.”

They made their way through the living room towards the kitchen where Chin announced, “Look who finally got here!”

Natalie Martin and Veronica Boyd looked up from their slicing and dicing vegetables for a salad, Veronica saying, “About time you got here! Boys give you hell getting up?”

“That’s an understatement,” Melissa replied, pulling up a chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She turned to Chin with a smirk and remarked, “Now you said something about a drink?”

Chin nodded and headed to the fridge just as Talia’s brother Peter and Bob Reyes came up from downstairs, Bob saying, “Okay, crisis averted. I found Nikki’s Monster High doll and Isaac gave her his iPod, and Vee, your two little ones are settled down with Bubble Guppies. Oh hey, Melissa!”

Melissa waved as Veronica sighed in relief, saying, “Thanks, Bob. I swear, that cartoon is a Godsend.”

As Peter sat down next to Melissa, Chin came up with a glass of wine, saying, “Natalie made this sangria punch, and it is amazing.”

Melissa took the glass and thanked Chin before asking Peter, “So where is the rest of the group?”

Peter snorted a laugh. “Talia bought a new grill last week, and she, Chris, and John have been out on the patio for the past hour and a half, trading old Army stories like always. It all sounds Greek to me, but they’re as happy as kids in a candy store.”

“I can imagine,” Melissa replied, taking a sip of the wine punch. After complementing Natalie on it, she turned her attention back to Peter and asked, “So has she gotten a call from Laura by any chance?”

Laura, the eldest of Talia’s kids, was currently stationed over in Afghanistan, having followed in her parents’ footsteps and joined the Army after she graduated high school. Peter shook his head and replied, “Talia got an email from her a few days ago, saying she would be busy for the next week or so. Try as she might to hide it, I can tell my big sister is really disappointed.”

Melissa nodded and took another drink, standing and making her way to the patio. She opened the sliding back door and was met with a smell of charcoal smoke and grilled meat. Chris was manning the grill while Talia and John were leaning against the railing, drinking beers. Talia raised her bottle and said, “Hey Melissa! Finally came to join the fun, I see. Happy Father’s Day.”

“Same to you,” Melissa replied, moving to John’s side to give him a peck on the cheek. She tried to glance over Chris’s shoulder, asking, “So what’s cooking? It smells good.”

John put an arm around Melissa’s waist and chuckled, saying, “Well, we couldn’t decide between hot dogs, burgers, or steaks…so we chose all three. I did the dogs and corn on the cob first, and Chris is currently cooking the steaks.”

“I dug up an old burger recipe a buddy of mine gave me when we were stationed in Germany,” Talia replied, sipping from her beer. “I’m going to start on it just as Chris finishes hogging the grill.”

“Hey!” Chris said, turning around to face them and brandishing a large pair of tongs. “If you’re going to cook a steak, you might as well do it properly.”

Talia grinned and winked at Melissa, teasing Chris with, “Whatever you say, Master Chef.”

The patio door slid open, and Stiles, Derek, and Scott appeared, Stiles leading the charge by saying, “Dad, if we don’t eat something soon, things are going to get messy downstairs! Like cannibalism messy! Are you prepared to have our blood on your hands?”

Melissa choked on her mouthful of wine as Stiles’ flair for the dramatic always made her laugh. Chris and Talia snickered while John rolled his eyes toward the sky and asked, “Talia, you got any recipes for mouthy teenagers?”

“I don’t know,” Talia replied, grinning as she finished off the last of her beer. “I’m sure I might, but I don’t think we’ll be able to get much meat off of Stiles.”

Stiles glared at them and said, “Fine, make jokes! But let’s see if you’re laughing later when you find us gnawing on Boyd’s bloody limbs.”

Scott chuckled while Derek rolled his eyes with an indulgent smile, tugging Stiles backward into the house. As the door slid shut, John said, “I think that Stiles and Derek might be dating.”

Talia looked back and forth between John and the door, asking after a moment, “Really?”

Melissa finished her glass of wine and moved back a step to see John more clearly as he said, “I haven’t seen anything concrete, but…just the way they are around each other. They gravitate toward one another and bring things out in the other. Stiles seems to get Derek to come out of his shell more than the other kids, and Derek actually calms Stiles down a little.”

“Well, just count your lucky stars,” Chris said as he pulled the steaks off the grill, “if they tell you outright. I had to find out about Allison and Isaac in a much more…graphic way.”

Melissa groaned and said, “I am still so embarrassed about that, Chris! That poor kid looked like a deer in the highlights when he came home that night.”

“Do you think we should sit them down and ask them outright?” John asked. “Perhaps letting them know we’re okay with it will make them feel comfortable enough to tell us.”

Talia nodded, saying, “That’s a pretty good idea. Tackle the beast head-on, as it were. The last thing I want is for Derek to start keeping secrets again.”

“Right there with you,” John replied, the two of them sealing the deal by clinking their bottles against one another.

~*~*~*~*~

“Well, it’s official, guys,” Stiles announced as he, Scott, and Derek rejoined the others downstairs. “Our parents have left us to starve. Should we draw straws to see who gets eaten first?”

His question was met with a scattering of snickers and snorts from the teens spread throughout the room. Erica and Boyd were sitting on the floor with the kids, Boyd’s little siblings Marcus and Lily leaning against him. Nikki laid on the floor next to Erica, braiding her Monster High doll’s hair and listening to music on Isaac’s iPod. Stuart and Malia were sitting on one end of the sectional, trading his iPad back and forth for Fruit Ninja battles, and Cora and Lydia were curled up on the other end, reading. Isaac, Kira, and Allison were currently occupying the pool table. Scott rejoined Isaac just as he complained, “You abandoned me, and now they’re three balls away from winning!”

“Wow, dude!” Stiles teased as he and Derek stood to the side and watched. “You really suck at this game!”

Scott arched an eyebrow as he took a shot, saying, “Like you’re one to talk, Stiles. I mean, wasn’t it you that hit Derek in the balls the first time you two played?”

Stiles’ cheeks colored with embarrassment, but Stuart called out from his spot on the sectional, “Scott, that’s nowhere near as bad as the time you whacked Kira in the face with your lacrosse stick trying to do some bizarre spinning move and almost broke her nose. You’re just lucky she found that clumsy and endearing.”

Stiles howled with laughter and Scott groaned, “God, why did you have to bring that up? I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!”

Stuart shrugged and said, “Embarrassing my brother is my job.”

Scott returned his attention back to the pool game, but even that wasn’t enough to keep Kira and Allison from creaming them. Abandoning the table, they returned to the sitting area, Stiles leaping over the sectional to claim the middle area. Scott rolled his eyes with a grin as he and Kira took the love seat near Stuart and Malia and Isaac and Allison cuddled up in the recliner near Cora and Lydia. Derek dug into the pockets of his ever-present leather jacket and produced a couple chewy granola bars. Stiles beamed as Derek handed them to him and ripped one open, pulling off a small part and offering it to Derek. Scott watched the pair with a smile, happy that his best friend found someone that “got” him. Cora marked her place in her copy of My Life as a White Trash Zombie and teased, “Stiles, you should really get that tape worm of yours looked at before you turn into your own Discovery Health special.”

“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed around a mouthful of granola. “I am a growing boy with a healthy appetite for my age and body size. Besides we can’t all live on nuts and berries, Miss Mother Earth.”

Scott winced as Stiles got disapproving glares from both Derek and Lydia, the latter quick to jump to her girlfriend’s defense by saying, “Just because you don’t share her vegan life style doesn’t give you the right to ridicule her for it!”

To his credit, Stiles looked very remorseful as he said, “I’m sorry, Cor. You know how I get sometimes. I just run off at the mouth without thinking.”

“You mean you’re rude?” Cora countered with a snort. Shaking her head, she smiled and said with a shrug, “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. I’ve heard much worse, believe me. Derek, remember when I first told Mom that I wanted to go vegan?”

“Shit yeah,” Derek groaned, scrubbing his face with one hand. “She handled you being a lesbian better! But you stood your ground, which was an impressive feat given that you were 12 when you made that decision.”

The twin siblings shared a laugh, Cora telling Stiles, “She was really pig-headed about it at first, but after some gentle persuading from Dad and Uncle Peter, she eventually came around.”

“I really like some of your vegan cooking, Cora,” Isaac piped up. “Especially those black bean sliders you made for the Memorial Day party.”

Cora preened under his praise and thanked him. Grinning, Scott said, “What Isaac is really saying is that he wants you to make those for his birthday coming up in two weeks.”

“Oh, speaking of that,” Erica chimed in, turning toward Lydia, “did you ask your grandmother if we could use her lake house for the party?”

Lydia nodded. “She said yes but under the proviso that my mom go through and remove all the alcohol from the house first.”

“Derek and I can take care of that,” Boyd said, making sure his siblings were still enraptured by their cartoon. “We’ve still got our fake IDs from Halloween.”

“Awww, Stiles,” Erica mock-cooed, reaching out to pinch Boyd’s cheek, “our juvenile delinquent boyfriends are here to save the day!”

“Indeed,” Stiles agreed, finishing the last of his granola bars and smirking at Derek. “They’re corrupting the youth of this group, one six pack at a time.”

“We’re still youths too, genius,” Boyd pointed out, rolling his eyes and moving so that he could tug Erica into his lap.

“Nope!” Stiles dismissed with a wave of his hand. “You, Derek and Cora are all seniors this year, positioning you on the cusp of adulthood, ergo you are the quasi-adults here!”

“That’s pretty ridiculous,” Derek said, looking at his boyfriend in confusion. “You do realize that, right?”

“See!” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. “That proves your adulthood, as only an adult would see the inherent flaw in my logic!”

“That,” Stuart snarked, “or anyone with half a brain.”

Stiles’ hands shot to cover the area above his heart as he flung himself into Derek’s lap, gasping, “Et tu, Stuart?”

“You haven’t been stabbed twenty-three times,” Stuart replied dryly, “and you’re definitely not Julius Caesar. So my statement hardly counts as betrayal.”

The twin brothers went back and forth in a verbal tennis match for about ten minutes before Malia suggested the group have a pool tournament, one on one style. Lydia took control of arranging of the opponents, and that kept everyone occupied all the way to the final round between Allison and Derek. Just as Allison sunk her final pocket and the room erupted with noise, Scott turned to see Talia and John standing at the foot of the stairs. Neither parent looked particularly surprised by the chaos ensuing, Talia raising her voice to announce, “Okay, you ravenous horde! The food is ready, so get after it!”

Stiles was the first one to thunder up the stairs, everyone following suit in a much more composed manner. The Hale kitchen was organized chaos incarnate, everyone trying to figure out what was where and how much of it they wanted. Cora fixed herself a large bowl of salad before turning to the fridge and grabbing a plate of her black bean sliders, popping them in the microwave to reheat. Scott laughed at the mournful look on Isaac’s face as he looked down at his own cheeseburger. Cora caught it and snorted as the microwave dinged. She pulled her plate out and plucked a slider off it, placing it on Isaac’s plate with a wink.

Shaking his head with a smile, Scott grabbed a paper plate and piled it high with two hot dogs, a cheeseburger, and plenty of curly fries. As he grabbed a soda from the cooler by the patio door, he caught Derek getting scolded by Peter for trying to sneak a beer while Stiles scrambled past them with his plate overloaded with food. Three large picnic tables were set up in the back yard, which slowly filled with each family. Scott sat down next to his mom at the middle table and grinned when he saw Kira sitting across him with her dad. Kira surveyed his plate and slid her small bowl of salad across the table to him, standing and saying, “You can have mine. You need something besides meat, babe.”

“The buns are bread!” Scott called after her as she retreated back to the house. He looked at his mom, who simply shrugged her shoulders as if to say, “Better do as she says, honey.” After everyone had sat down, the conversation ebbed and flowed throughout each table between bouts of consumption. After a while, Scott looked around and licked his lips nervously. Grabbing his soda, he stood and called out, “Hey, can I have everyone’s attention for a second?”

The tables fell silent and his heart skipped a beat. Looking down at his mom for a second, he looked back up at the group and said, “When this group formed itself and days like this came around, it confused me at first when the dads would wish the moms Happy Father’s Day and vice versa. But as I got older, I started to understand. After my dad left, my mom had to be both parents for me and Isaac. She taught us how to treat a girl on a first date and was on the sidelines of every single one of our lacrosse games, screaming her head off. And she’s done a great job.”

He looked down at her again to see her hands covering her mouth, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. Scott smiled softly before looking over everyone again, saying, “To me, being a parent looks tough enough even without having to do it on your own. But you guys have and you’ve rocked at it. Because I wouldn’t want to call anyone else my friends besides your kids.”

He raised his can of Coke, his hand trembling, and said, “So here’s to our parents for being there for us twice as much and kicking ass at it!”

Cheers erupted from all the tables and Scott sat down with a grin. His mom pulled him into her arms and squeezed him tight, murmuring, “I love you so much right now, kid. Thank you for that. You have no idea how much you saying what you did meant to me.”

Scott returned her hug with equal fervor and replied, “I love you too, Mom. And Happy Father’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to kudo and/or leave a comment below. This will be a series of one-shots of just this little 'verse I've created. If there's something you'd like to see, feel free to comment below with your requests or message me at my Tumblr at othablugirl.tumblr.com and, if they fit with my story and timeline, I'll make them happen! Thank you again and until next time, latazzz!


End file.
